I wont let you go
by a-simple-minded-rose
Summary: Watanuki is asked to clear out a spirit for a good friend of Kohane's. For a part of payment Kohane tells Watanuki's fortune with Oba-Chan's equipment. Kohane sees change, joy, delight and happiness with a butterfly in the sand tray what does this mean? - Slight OCC I'm keeping this on K rating for now but I plan to move it up as the story goes Yuuko x Watanuki YuuWata
1. Prolouge

I won't let you go

* * *

Hello big fan fiction world,

I'm extremely new to this so obviously this is my first fanfiction and it could possibly be rubbish I have no idea. Reviews, favourites and follows (depending on how long this is) are greatly appreciated. If anyone spots any mistake that's appreciated too! No one was born a professor so I don't spot everything!

Happy reading

~ Music

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Today Watanuki decided to pay a visit to a fortune teller Yuuko knew by the name "Oba-Chan". It had been 5 years since his beloved boss Yuuko had passed on. Watanuki was coming to the fortune teller's shop on request from a letter written by his friend Kohane.

"I'm hungry" Mokona wailed with her black head sticking out the satchel she was in.

"You're always hungry now keep quiet" Watanuki replied

"But... but... but..."

Mokona was cut off by the sound of Watanuki banging the silver handle against the wooden door of the house.

"Watanuki it's great to see you!" the elderly woman exclaimed in surprise when she opened the door.

"I'm hungry!' Mokona wailed again. Watanuki continued to ignore her as he sat down at the table.

"Kimihiro-Kun you got my letter! I'm so glad!" Kohane announced as she sat down across from Kimihiro. He pulled out 3 bento boxes in the plastic bag he put on the floor. One contained special fried rice, teriyaki chicken and steamed vegetables. Two others containing sweet and sour pork, fried rice and steamed vegetables. Finally the last contained noodles, cooked duck and steamed carrot. Mokona hopped out of the satchel that was still on Watanuki and jumped out on the table.

"Yummy bento boxes from Watanuki!" Mokona cheered as she danced around the bento boxes singing praise for Watanuki for ending what felt like hours of hunger.

Watanuki pushed the bento box with only steamed carrots towards Mokona's seat he knew she only liked carrots.

"So how've you been?" Kohane asked as she pulled a pork filed bento box towards her.

"I've been very well thank you" Watanuki replied picking up his chopsticks to eat the contents from the teriyaki chicken bento box.

Kohane fiddled with the chopsticks in her hand wondering what to say to her good friend about why she asked him to come here.

"Y-you see about why I asked you to come here ..." she fumbled "I have a good friend by the name Jake he was a contestant on the show I was in. He inherited a bookstore from his parents and lives there with his fiancée Jess. But a week ago he told me about strange noises during the night that sounded like a woman screaming. I was wondering if you could get rid of the strange noises."

"What do you have to pay the price?" Watanuki asked

"I could tell your fortune Oba – Chan taught me how to."

"That would not be enough."

Kohane thought for a second clasping her left hand around the cherry blossom pendant hanging on her neck from a silver chain.

"Ah!" "What about this?" she exclaimed unhooking the clasp.

"That's enough" Watanuki smiled as he took the necklace in his hand. He could sense Kohane's cheery aura around the pendant.

"Sake! Sake! Sake!" Mokona shouted "Mokona wants sake!"

Mokona's eyes glittered as Oba-Chan brought the bottle over to the table and opened it. Oba-Chan sat down across from Mokona pulling the last bento box to her. Everyone watched Mokona for at least 5 minutes drinking the sake and skipping around the table out of delight.

"Boy what a bottomless pit!" Watanuki smiled this was Mokona's 9 bottle and like always he knew she would keep on going.

"I leant from the master!" Mokona cheered putting a carrot slice in her mouth

"Yuuko would like this sake too!"

_Yuuko_... just at the thought of her Watanuki's face instantly drooped. He missed her so much. He missed the revealing clothes she wore and the way she would smile as she drank sake. _The way her eyes lit up as she saw him..._ no he knew he had to snap himself out of his depressed state of mind before anyone noticed. He was managing the shop for her because he knew if he wished so hard she would come back.

"So how has fortune telling been going on Oba-Chan?" Watanuki asked putting one of the last two vegetables into his mouth with the chopsticks.

"Good... Good Kohane has been helping me and she's doing brilliantly"

Kohane blushed she wasn't used to being complimented on especially in front of Kimihiro.

"I-I'm sure I'm not that good..." Kohane mumbled

"Oh but you are my dear you're a true talent!" Oba-Chan spoke proudly putting her arm around her adopted daughter.

"Excuse us please Oba-Chan" Kohane beamed before she and Kimihiro walked out leaving their empty bento boxes on the table. Kimihiro was led into a large living room with Japanese paintings on the walls and two burgundy couches opposite each other complimenting the neutral beige tones of the curtains and walls. In-between the couches was a large square mahogany table with magnificent legs. In one of the room's corners was a bookshelf with what looked to be cupboard doors at the bottom

"Please take a seat" Kohane indicated gesturing towards one of the couches before grabbing the familiar sand tray and bizarre needle out from the cupboard. Once the equipment was set up on the table they put their hands on the metallic handles when the needle began to move.

"I see change..."

"... great happiness"

"Only good things will come your way...good things from familiar things"

"You're parents are proud very proud"

"Enjoyment will be brought to your heart...soon"

Kohane took her hand off the needle to see a butterfly drawn in the sand. A symbol of change

"I should get going now" Watanuki smiled as he walked to collect Mokona and the four empty bento boxes.

"Have a safe trip" Oba-Chan shouted from the doorway

"A butterfly..." Kohane murmured

"Yuuko" Oba-Chan thought as she walked inside to clear the sand tray.

* * *

So was it good? Was it bad? Please let me know!

~Music


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Hi guys so chapter 1 YAY!

I'm so excited to get this out to all of you. This chapter is shorter than the first so I hpe it's awesome to make up for it.

Review, favourite and follow if you want!

Happy reading

* * *

Watanuki looked at the small piece of paper Kohane had given him before he left "_4 Fremont Street"_ this was the address of the bookstore. Watanuki decided to talk to Jake and Jess about the strange sounds that way he could be closer to banishing them.

"Maru! Moro!" He called. The two soulless bodies came running to him. He patted their heads and gave them a soft smile.

"Take good care of the store while I'm out; make sure Mokona doesn't go sake hunting again"

"Mokona!" they cheered in unison while running off to find the black fur ball and play with her.

Watanuki slipped on a red and blue kimono then stepped outside. He took the piece of paper and folded it four times. In a flash it turned into a fully functioning paper bird flying to the address hidden in its folds. After 5 minutes of steady walking along Tokyo's many streets the bird turned back into its true form and floated to the floor. It was 1PM and the so the shop was open. He picked up the paper and headed inside the urban looking building. Watanuki headed straight to the cashier.

"Hello, are you Jess?" he asked the lady behind the silver cash register and computer screen.

"Y-yes" she fumbled nervous and confused she didn't know why someone wanted to know her name.

"I'm Watanuki Kimihiro; one of my friends told me about your problem at this store" He put his hand hovering over the counter wafting for her to shake it as a greeting. She shook it she was glad he was coming to help. She put the lunch break sign up on the counter and showed Watanuki upstairs. "Jake!" Jess called as a Brown haired boy came to her direction to meet the dishwasher blonde and kiss her check softly.

"Take a seat "Jess gestured towards one of the square wooden chairs at a matching table in the corner of a hall leading to their kitchen and bedroom.

"So tell me about the noises"

"Well umm... they come late at night and they always sound like screaming or opening doors of sorts they scare me so much" Jess stated. Watanuki was fascinated he never knew spirits could open doors.

"Want some tea?" Jake asked smiling he really didn't hear the noises at all because he slept so deeply but he knew if they troubled Jess he should be concerned.

"Tea would be lovely thank you" Watanuki replied. His eyes got distracted for a moment he swore he saw through the doorway a woman opening a fridge door.

"Is someone else living with you?" Watanuki asked

"No" Jess replied he voice slid up at the end of the word as if it was a question she was so confused. She wasn't good at talking with strange unfamiliar people.

* * *

MUHA HAHAHA CLIFF HANGERS


End file.
